Always there
by Shiruba.ken
Summary: A string of event happen when both Kanda and Lavi are turned into kids and after they are back to normal, Kanda already knew about his feeling but Lavi...isn't he a bit dense?. It might or might not follow the real story plot. Characters don't belong to me, except for 1 character. This a MxM so if you don't like it, please click back. Yuuvi , Allenxleenalee, slight TykkixLavi


Always there

Author: Shiruba (Laney) which ever you like to call me

A string of event happen when both Kanda and Lavi are turned into kids and after they are back to normal, Kanda already knew about his feeling but Lavi...isn't he a bit dense?. It might or might not follow the real story plot. Characters don't belong to me, except for 1 character. This a MxM so if you don't like it, please click back. Yuuvi , Allenxleenalee, slight TykkixLavi

* * *

Chapter 1:

Kanda couldn't possibly angrier at this point. He was not as tall as before anymore not even one bit. He was the side of a kid, but at least he was not alone that idiot rabbit was the same size as him as well. But that rabbit didn't seem to mind at all. He was actually excited. He reached his hand toward Allen:

"Allen, pick me up" He flashed his big grin toward to white hair boy. The white hair smiled sleepily as he picked the "boy" up.

Lavi smiled even happier when Allen picked him up. He was never treated like this when he was a kid. This was simply the best. He got the treatment that he always wanted to have as a kid. Everyone was caring for him, giving him food, and never really said no to him. Even Miranda was being extremely kind to him, not that she weren't before, just that she doesn't scare or shutter when she spoke with him. He looked at Kanda, who was glaring at him:

"Yuu, do you want to be picked up as well?"

"DON'T CALL ME YUU" Kanda roared as he jumped and kicked Lavi out of Allen embrace and let the mercy gravity welcome the boy along with a loudly scream. The red head sat up and began to cry. Everyone rushed next to the boy asked if he alright, and scolded the raven hair. Kanda quickly saw the smirked at of the red hair as everyone coaxed him and gave him chocolate. He hissed and walked away. Seeing that he had gone too far, the red head stood up thanked everyone and ran after Kanda. He stopped Kanda be holding on to the boy shoulder. Kanda turned around, slapped the red head hand off him, Lavi smiled apologetically:

"Sorry, I didn't mean for everyone to scold you"

"Like I care, baka usagi"

"haha, wanna help moving along with every one?"

"Yea, since I can't even have my normal practice since Tiedoll wouldn't let me"

"you are still a kid" Lavi laughed.

Kanda raised an eyebrow at Lavi where he skipped toward all the boxes and caring some of them, But it appear to be too heavy for the boy, Kanda sighed and walked and carry on the right side while Lavi on the left. Lavi smiled:

"Thank you"

They carried the boxes to the new Black Order head quarter, and there the room was once again be relocated. Allen was at the 15th floor, Lenalee – 12th floor, Miranda 12th floor, Krory – 14th floor. Kanda and Lavi 13th floor and they shared one room. Lavi shocked:

"WHY? Why can't I stay with panda jiji?"

"You will be moved back to Bookman when you get back to your size, because right now you guy are all kids so better if you stayed together" Komui explained.

"What do you mean by that? You mean that we are weak?" Kanda shouted and started draw out his mugen.

"He meant it will be easier to track down you guy, because you are small, okay?" Lenalee answered.

"When will the potion lose their effect?" Lavi asked, staying with the short tempered Kanda is like suicide.

"I don't know" Komui embarrassingly smiled.

Kanda hissed and walked into his room, or his and Lavi share room in this particularly situation. Lavi followed, right when Lavi inside the room, he was welcome with blade right next to his left ear. Lavi could feel his life was counting down by second. Sweat started dropping on his face, he tried to smile so maybe he could save his life:

"Hey, hey chilled, its not like I want to stay in the same room as you"

The sword moved closer to Lavi ear, What the hell, did he say something wrong, He was pretty sure that the raven hair didn't want to stay in the same room with him. Kanda had always hated him.

"eeeh, Yuu calmed down, it's only for a little while don't blame it on me"

Kanda didn't say anything, his eyes flashed with anger. The red head should just shut up. He was really annoy how the red hair try to catch everyone attention and completely ignored him. How the red head disliked to be in the same room with him. Lavi right now is twice scared that he was before. He swallow his saliva, as he tried one more time to break the tension and save his goddamn life:

"hey, if you don't like it. I can stay in Allen room, while telling everybody that we stayed together"

"Allen?"

"Yup, Allen" The red head flashed a smile, that Kanda finally speak to him.

But little did the poor rabbit knew, he just snapped Kanda. Kanda, just viciously threw the red head on the ground, he roared:

"You are not allow to leave this room or I will KILL you"

And walked out of the room without remember to slam it hard to made rabbit knew how serious he is. He spent the whole day moving boxes, training with a small katana. At dinner while he was eating his soba, he heard, Lenalee asking, where was Lavi. Lavi, where did that rabbit gone to? His eyebrow twitched, could he be? But Allen's voice cut off his idea right away:

"Ah, he still in his room, he said that he can't get out, now he want me to bring dinner to him"

"What, can't get out?" Kanda confused.

"Yea, something about not allow to go out" Allen shrugged.

Kanda smirked as he stood up, grabbed the tray from Allen's hand and walked away. He opened the door room, he look at the poor kid, with the stomach growling looking up at him, more specific the food tray in his hand. Lavi jumped to grab the tray. Because Kanda and Lavi were the same height, so Lavi have no trouble grabbing the tray and start dig in the food. He hadn't had anything since lunch all because that he cherished his life. But eventually he would die of starvation. He knew Kanda was crude, but this is just too cruel. Kanda on the other hand, sat down, he looked at Lavi smirked:

"You didn't come out at all?"

"You said you're gonna Kill me if I come out" Lavi said with his mouth full which make Kanda let out a small chuckle. He chuckled for a bit and answered:

"Nah, I meant, that you're not allow to change room"

"you need company don't you?" Lavi frowned for a minute before said out his conclusion.

"…"

"Haha, why don't you just say so in the beginning, so I know. I won't leave ya"

"Mark your word, if you leave, I will punish you" Kanda coolly said.

Lavi jolted for a bit. Something tell him this is not right but he agreed any way. He didn't want to upset the raven hair one, it's only lead to his death faster. After finish his meal, Lavi surprised:

"Yuu, your hair is still so long.."

"What do you mean by still so long?" Kanda raised his eyebrow.

"I mean, I thought if you're a kid, your hair must be shorter"

"It was already long when I was born" Kanda murmured. Lavi somehow felt that it's was the topic that he shouldn't go deeper. Even though he wanted to ask. He just nodded, maybe tomorrow he will ask Bookman, he should know. Oh, it's already this late? He realized, he stood up, look at Kanda:

"I'm gonna take a shower then go to bed, what about ya?"

"Practicing" Kanda coldly said, back to normal Kanda. Lavi thought.

"Okay, night then" Lavi nodded. He walked out, on his way he bump to Allen, who seem to be going to the bathroom as well. He laughed:

"Allen, are you going to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a shower"

"Yay, I'm coming to, pick me pick me" Lavi jumped with joy, he really dislike bathing alone.

Allen sighed and picked Lavi up. It was not bad to have some one to take a bath with you, even though himself know that he had to wash Lavi since the kid couldn't or might not able to wash himself. The bath was relaxing, Lavi enjoyed it. It feel like he was the prince, to have someone wash him. Allen was being super gently today. Man, he might enjoy it better than being a 18 years old teenager.

Allen carried the red head kid back to his room, Lavi smiled and wished the white hair teen good night before, knocked the door and walk in. He saw the raven already soundly sleeping. Lavi chuckled and walked toward Kanda, bend down, wishing the boy good night before walked back to his bed. He let himself fell on to the bed, as the slumber slowly taken over the boy.

Kanda wondered around the forest. Everything was dark. He couldn't see anything. He realize he was not a kid anymore. He back to his normal form, a 19 teenager. But where was he? He suddenly saw a light, and walked toward it. At the end was a shadow of a woman. The woman that 'he' loved. Why? Why is she still haunting him? He is not he anymore. It's was 'he' who loved her not Kanda. He saw the shadow come nearer to him so Kanda ran and ran trying his best to get away from the shadow…

A pair of eyes opened in shock and fear. Kanda sat up immediately, he looked down at the small pair of hand. He was still a kid. "Nightmare" he murmured. He turned around and saw the rabbit was still sleeping soundly. He smiled, and walked toward the kid. His small hand slowly make it way to the red head hair and stroke it gently.

"At least you are here"

"I'm always here" Lavi sudden answered made Kanda jolted back, His eye widen in shock, how long had Lavi been awoken?

It seemed that Lavi just woke up. He rubbed his eyes, and look at Kanda sleepily. His voice also sound tired:

"Yuu, did you have nightmare again?"

"What?" Kanda raised his eyesbrow.

"Because before, when I walked pass your room at night I heard you pant, and scream"

Kanda surprised, he didn't think the red head would notice or even remember about it. No wait, the red is bookman jr, it not surprising if he remembered everything. Seeing Kanda was so silent, Lavi rubbed his eyes one more time, thinking that the raven might be afraid of the nightmare and didn't dare to go back to sleep. He pulled Kanda into the bed with him, Kanda surprise:

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"The bed is big, it's better to have some one next to you when you just woke up from…" Lavi slowly dozed off.

"Baka usagi?"

Kanda asked, looking at the red head, who already asleep. He shook his head slightly. Baka usage after all. But still a smile was drawn on his face as he also slowly drifted off to sleep. He still saw the night mare, but when he woke up, he found Lavi was holding his hand tightly, whispered to him that everything would be alright. Kanda smiled gently as he went back to sleep again, he wasn't afraid of the nightmare anymore, he knew when he woke up, a certain rabbit will be right next to him giving him secure and warmness.


End file.
